Midland Mishap
by Valaid
Summary: Ichigo is going to try a new spell on his assistant, Grimmjow. But something goes wrong and Grimmjow ends up in the inner world of Ichigo, where a certain spirit is waiting for him. AU story. Lemon between Hichigo and Grimmjow. Disclaimer inside.


**Author's note, please read!**

**So I've been sick and down and now I got back some motivation to write again. Though those PM's I got still hurts and I just need to refocus on things again. Don't know when I will start updating the two stories Midnight Fantasy and Survival again though. This is just something I got in my head after a dream.**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and smex between Grimmjow and Hichigo XD**

* * *

The world consisted of three countries; Midland, Areah and Utilla. Midland was the largest and strongest country, feared by the other two. In Midland lived one of the strongest wizards of all time, Ichigo Kurosaki, and in his great castle he had managed to get an assistant. Though the assistant himself would surely disagree on what he was.  
Ichigo was 5'11" tall with orange hair and brown eyes, lean but muscular as he trained daily. He thought it was important to keep your body strong as well as your spirit. He had been on look-out for an assistant for a long time, but only girls who fawned over him would apply for it. He couldn't deal with if they were distracted by him, so he waited patiently until a poor man knocked on his door. The man was perfect, well fit and muscular and his arrogant ways even though he was poor made Ichigo realise he had a strong spirit.  
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was the name of said assistant and he had baby blue hair, blue eyes and about 6'1" tall. Ichigo knew that his inner self was skipping with joy at the thought of the man. And with that he meant the Hollow that every wizard had, their spirit which was the source of their powers. Ichigo had named him Hichigo for Hollow Ichigo and he knew his spirit prefered men even though Ichigo himself already had a girlfriend.  
It didn't make it easier that Grimmjow today wore tight, black leather pants and a tight, white shirt. Hichigo had been bothering Ichigo ever since Grimmjow walked into the lab and frankly, Ichigo didn't like it when his Hollow decided to whistle inside his head. He might screw up a spell.

Grimmjow grumbled as he was seated on a table for a new experiment. The pay was good and he got to live at the wizard's castle, sure that was nice... but he was a lab rat. He looked his new "master" over, he was wearing a purple shirt and some navy blue pants. Grimmjow wasn't in love with his "master", but he couldn't deny he looked absolutely delicious.

"Stop that and pay attention. I will try a transportation spell today; it's a high risk spell since I will transport you quite the distance. Of course only within the castle."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with stern eyes and was given a nod in reply. He nodded himself and then concentrated.

"Whenever you get where you get, don't move and I'll find you," he said and when given a nod, he continued to concentrate on the spell.

When he felt Hichigo come closer to the surface he looked at Grimmjow.  
Grimmjow was used now to how Ichigo's eyes changed to be black and his brown eyes become golden.

"Ni rutha malen," Ichigo chanted and Grimmjow suddenly disappeared from his sight. Good, now he only had to take the hair from Grimmjow and do a tracking spell. The hair... he had forgotten to take the hair! Ichigo was in panic. What on earth would he do now?

"**Yo, King...**"

"Not now Hichigo," Ichigo said.

"**But...**"

"I said not now! If you want your precious little eye candy back, you leave me alone," Ichigo hissed and started pazing back and forth. What to do? What to do?

* * *

Hichigo looked up at the sky in the inner world of Ichigo. Seems like Ichigo was way too stressed to realize that Hichigo had something important to tell.  
He looked down at the confused man in front of him. Grimmjow was sitting on the ground, only a few feet away.

"Where am I?" Grimmjow asked and stood.

Hichigo understood why he would ask such a thing. There was no castle, no lab and no Ichigo near him. Instead there was a few glas buildings that reached for the sky, a sky that was sideways.

"You're here, in Ichigo's inner world," Hichigo said and for the first time, Grimmjow really looked at him.

The man before him looked like Ichigo except his skin and hair was white. He wore a the same type of clothes as Ichigo had been wearing, but they were white as well. His voice held an extra cling to it, making it distorted. They were so alike and yet so different, it was as if this man had a pressence that Ichigo didn't have. Something evil about him.

"Your eyes, they are exactly like..." Grimmjow started, but didn't finish the sentence, so Hichigo decided to do it for him.

"Exactly like when Ichigo casts a spell? That's because I'm his Hollow," Hichigo said and took a step closer to the man.

"You're his spirit? Wow, he did explain everything, but I thought it was weird that the spirit would be a seperate entity."

Hichigo smiled and took one more step closer.

"Yeah, but I'm very much my own and I can prove that to you," he said and his smile grew as Grimmjow looked confused at him.

"How are you going to prove that?"

"Oh I know a way," Hichigo chukled and stepped in close to Grimmjow, lacing his fingers behind Grimmjow's neck and pulled him closer. "Would Ichigo do this?" he asked and kissed him.

Grimmjow was shocked, to say the least, but after a while he started to respond. Hichigo let his fingers slowly wander up into Grimmjow's hair so that he could press them closer and he opened his mouth, inviting Grimmjow.  
Grimmjow placed his hands on Hichigo's hips before he let his tongue dart out to meet with Hichigo's and they started up a little dance with their tongues, a wrestle match. After a while they had to break for air and while Grimmjow looked dazed, Hichigo took his chance to let his hands follow Grimmjow's neck and then his back, down to his waist.

"I love your body. I have waited a long time to touch you..." he whispered before he moved his hands to the front of Grimmjow's pants and started to undo them.

This seemed to break the spell on Grimmjow and the hands were halted.

"Whaow, take it easy there. What if Ichigo suddenly finds where I am?"

Hichigo chuckled.

"He's busy thinking, besides... time flows differently in here."

Grimmjow doubted it was a good idea, but there was something about the ... spirit in front of him, that lured him to want him. He desired to be with the spirit and to touch him, feel him up and down.

"_What the heck... If"master" distubs, then so be it," _Grimmjow thought and leaned forward for another kiss.

Hichigo eagerly kissed back and finished undoing Grimmjow's pants, slowly inching them down his legs. Damn they really were tight, but he got to feel those gloriously muscular legs at the same time.  
Grimmjow broke the kiss to help remove his pants, but Hichigo quickly reclaimed them once that was done. Hichigo chuckled as they kissed and grabbed the hem of Grimmjow's shirt, breaking the kiss only to pull it off really quickly, attaching his lips back onto Grimmjow's quickly after.  
Grimmjow wanted to see more of the man infront of him, wanted to touch more, so he let his hands wander under the other man's shirt, touching the abs and slowly moving up over the chest. He sighed as he let his fingers gently rub Hichigo's nipples and was earned with a moan.

"Oh God, off with your clothes now," Grimmjow growled and started pulling at the hem of the shirt.

Hichigo chuckled once more as he broke the kiss they had been sharing.

"I like how you call me God... a lot better than to be called "master" like Ichigo is."

Grimmjow gave a whicked smile.

"I'll call you anything as long as you take off your damn clothes."

Hichigo chuckled again and pulled off his shirt.

"Sure..." he said and undid his pants while Grimmjow stared at his muscles as they flexed under the white skin.

Grimmjow grabbed Hichigo's arms before he could take off his pants and pulled him to lay down.  
Hichigo started griding his pelvis against Grimmjow's as soon as they had laid down with Grimmjow on top of Hichigo. Grimmjow moaned and started to grind back, earning another moan from Hichigo.

"Let's take these off shall we," Grimmjow said and grabbed Hichigo's pants, removing them.

He removed their undergarments as well and sat back up as he stared down on Hichigo, who gave him a sultry look. No blushing or anything, just a heated stare as they both pondered on their next move.  
Grimmjow reacted first by leaning forward, kissing Hichigo's stomach and then moving further down on the body.

"No foreplay, just take me already..." Hichigo said with his distorted voice and Grimmjow felt he should comply.

But he could at least have some fun as he prepared Hichigo. He let his fingers meet Hichigo's lips and he watched as the other man darted out his tongue, which he noticed was blue, letting it lead the fingers way into his mouth where he proceeded to wet them. Grimmjow quickly removed them and circled Hichigo's opening.

"Just do it already," Hichigo demanded again and Grimmjow complied by pressing in two of his fingers.

Hichigo hissed, but didn't tense as Grimmjow started to scissor his fingers, spreading the opening. He leaned forward and took Hichigo's hardened member into his mouth. Hichigo moaned and couldn't help but thrust upwards. Grimmjow glared at Hichigo who gave him an apologetic glance before he closed his eyes and moaned as Grimmjow deep throated him.  
Hichigo didn't even notice when Grimmjow added his third finger, spreading him wide.

"It's really nice..." Hichigo panted. "But get on with it."

Grimmjow chuckled, making Hichigo give a particularly loud moan at the vibrations it produced. Grimmjow released Hichigo's member from his mouth and sat back up, pulling out his fingers in the process.

"You ready?" he asked and chuckled again when Hichigo gave him a warning glare.

Grimmjow started to slowly press inside, stopping as he felt Hichigo tense.

"It's ok, you're just big. Just move in one go," Hichigo said and Grimmjow nodded.

Once Hichigo started to relax again, Grimmjow moved all the way in. Hichigo cried out at the pain, panting harsh. Grimmjow laid down on top of Hichigo and gave an apologetic kiss on the cheek. He waited until Hichigo started to move himself.  
Grimmjow started out slow, finding a steady rythm with Hichigo as well as trying to find the sweet spot which would have Hichigo cry out in pleasure. Hichigo pulled Grimmjow down for a searing kiss, that didn't last long as the need for air was urgent as they panted.  
Hichigo suddenly pushed Grimmjow backwards, confusing the other male. But the confusion was short lived and replaced with a whicked smile as Hichigo placed himself on his hands and knees, looking back at the man behind him with lustful eyes.  
Grimmjow didn't waste a second more as he plunged back in, loving the feel of the tightness. He placed his hands on Hichigo's hips and it only took a moment of search before Hichigo cried out in pleasure. Knowing the spot, Grimmjow picked up his pace, falling forward and letting his chest touch Hichigo's back.  
Hichigo rocked backwards, meeting Grimmjow's every thrust, feeling himself reach euphoria. It didn't take long before he felt Grimmjow's right hand sneak underneath Hichigo, gripping his member and pumping it at the same speed as his thrusts. Hichigo moaned deep as Grimmjow suddenly growled like an animal. Soon after he felt himself cry out in pleasure as he came and Grimmjow made sure to plunge deep instead of keeping up the speed. After a few moves, Grimmjow came deep inside Hichigo, who moaned at the feeling. They collapsed to the glass floor, panting and Hichigo moaned once more as he felt Grimmjow slide out of him.

"I love to hear you moan," Grimmjow said and chuckled as Hichigo smirked at him.

"Too bad that Ichigo won't allow you to hear it again," Hichigo said and reached back his arm, fisting Grimmjow's hair and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

Grimmjow hummed and smiled.

"I'm sure we kind pester him enough to send me to you again."

Hichigo was about to kiss Grimmjow fully when he suddenly disappeared.

"Bad timing, King..."

* * *

It had taken a few minutes for him to figure out he could use magic to wring the sweat out of the bedsheets and use it to track Grimmjow. He wasn't pleased to know that he had sent him inside his own mind. Ichigo sighed in relief as Grimmjow appeared on the floor in front of him and he opened his mouth to tell Grimmjow to stand up when he froze where he stood. His eye bulged.

"Why are you naked?"


End file.
